1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact photocopying apparatus for photocopying a document having written, printed, typed, pictorial, or other images on its face, onto a copy sheet provided with a photoconductive coating such as zinc oxide.
Such photocopying machines are commonly used to make photocopies of original and copied documents such as letters, book pages, drawings, memoranda, telegrams, notes, and any other document having graphic matter on its face. These documents may be handwritten, printed, typed or produced by other graphic or photographic means. Accordingly, as used herein, the term "document" means any handwritten, printed, typed or other graphic or photographic matter.
Photocopying apparatus, of the type to which the present invention relates, should be compact for convenient installation on a table or desk top.
The photocopying apparatus of the present invention is also of the type which utilizes "single component" toner, i.e. a single developing component and, in particular, a magnetically responsive particulate toner material that is attracted to a magnetized body.
Such toner is applied by an assembly generally known as a "magnetic brush" which carries and distributes the magnetically responsive toner onto the copy paper.